Take Me Away
by UchihaMistress31
Summary: This story is a romance between Itachi and a slave girl. Will she accept him or will his cold and cruel heart drive her away... Rated M for cursing and MAYBE lemons later on, only maybe...
1. Wishing Upon A Star

_**Take Me Away**_

_**Wishing Upon A Star**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my original OC's. I will repeat this only once, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ELSE I WOULD BE FILTY RICH!**_

"Girl, fetch me some sake, NOW!"

I wince as I hear my master's echo on the blue walls. I hurried to the kitchen as fast as my short legs could go. I quickly grabbed a bottle of sake and hurried to my master's study. I slowed to bring my breathing back to a normal rate. Damn, I hate this part of the hallway. Okay, so the hallway, no the whole mansion is beautiful. Bright colors, not the dark colors like other mansions. He wanted his guests to feel welcomed. So no dark colors. The reason why I hate this part of the hallway is because of all the paintings of the master Ogawa's ancestor. It always seem like they stare at me when I walk pass. I shivered as the master's father eyes trailed after me. The master's father used to be a good owner. He never hit me or looked at my body in any inappropriate way. I couldn't help to shiver because I held him in my arms when he was dying. His son was always angry with me because his father loved me more than him. So that's why the new master treats me so badly. I never see a day without new bruises covering my pale, thin body. I walked a little faster to get to the study. The faster I get there, the less time I have to spend with Master.

I reached the heavy, oak double doors of the study. I held the bottle of sake against me, feeling the cold seep through my ratty, old clothes. I pushed with all my might but the doors still didn't budge. I put the bottle of sake down; put my hands against the doors. They opened just enough for me to fit my little body in. I can fit in practically any space because I'm so skinny and because I'm only 5'2. I'm the shortest 17 year old servant. I walked into the warm study. This was the only room that was semi dark. It had blood red wall and all black, leather furniture. There were huge bookshelves, filled with dusty old books. The most impressive thing would have to be the fireplace with its flickering fire. I was made up of rare stones that come all the Star Village. In front of the fire was my master. He was sitting in a high backed chair, reading an old book. I couldn't tell you what the title was because I have not learned how to read or write. Not even my name because I don't have one. No one thought I was worthy enough to have one, not even the master's father. I walked to the master's chair and bent on one knee. I was never allowed to be taller than the master. I'm also not able to look anyone in the eye. I held up the tray at a height that was acceptable to him. For me that is stretching till my whole body hurt. I whispered "Your sake, Master." My voice was low and shaky from the fear of being in the presence of my master. He smirked at the effect that he had on me and grabbed his sake. He took a gulp of sake and spit it all over me. I held back a yelped as the liquid got into my eyes. It hurt like hell but I couldn't scream because the master hated when I made noises of pain. He grabbed me around my neck and started to squeeze.

"Why the fuck is my sake lukewarm! You know I like my sake fucking cold! You stupid little BITCH!"

As he was yelling this, he let his ring covered fists rain down over my body. The rings ripped the skin on my cheeks, stomach, arm, legs and back. A scream bubbled up my throat but I held it back. I squirmed, trying to get away. He only grabbed me around my neck. Tears started to well up in my eyes. I know I can't get away since master was so strong. He brought his hands back and slammed my head against the hard lightly colored wood. He finally stopped after a few more hits. He got up slowly while smiling sadistically at me.

"Get up and clean up your fucking mess, NOW! Then get off our fucking ass and fix me supper! This time get me COLD sake you whore!" He yelled.

"Yes Master, right away master" I said in a shaky voice.

I ran out of the room as fast as I can. I went to the supply closet. I grabbed some rags and some cleaning supplies. I ran back to the study. I sighed when I saw that the doors were closed again. I juggled the supplies and opened the oak doors. I hurried to the blood pool. I didn't dare to run because I lost too much blood. I got on my knees and started to scrub away.

HALF HOUR LATER…

I slowly stood up with aching knees. I shook the head to get my hair out of my face. I threw all the supplies and the rag in the wooden bucket than I brought with me. I walked out of the study. I hurried to the supply closet and put everything back in its place. I had to walk down another hallway to get to the kitchen. I had no clue why he didn't hire cooks to make his meals. I guess he wanted more torture on me. As I was walking down the hallway I noticed my reflection in a mirror. My white hair was stained red in some places because of my blood. My bright purple eyes were even brighter than usual because of my recent tear works. The cuts all over my body made me look like a monster. The blood from the cuts has stained my clothes, again. I only have two sets of clothes. They both looked like the same, like a kid went wild with a pair of scissors and an unlimited supply of mud. Because of the blood, the clothes clung to me. I lifted up my shirt and I could see every protruding ribs. I sighed and pulled down my shirt. This hallway was not meant to scare me but to put me down. Seeing my ugly self all the way down the hallway is pure torture and pure humiliation. I reached the kitchen and my stomach growled violently, even bringing hunger cramps with it. I cook breakfast, diner and supper for him every day. Another torture for me since I was barely allowed to eat. I eat about once every fifth day. Sometimes, if I was really "bad", I would only eat once a week. Does weeks went by slowly and I would barely be able to drag myself out of the small room I slept in. I cooked up some fillet mignon steaks, mashed potatoes, corn, peas and a slightly spicy sauce. For dessert I had made, yesterday, a cheesecake with pecans and chocolate and caramel drizzle as toppings. This was his favorite meal and dessert. I put the main dish in the oven to keep it warm. I started to make a Cesar salad for the entrée. I finally finished and smiled proudly. The one thing he actually complemented me on was my cooking. It was delicious and practically always perfect. I leaned against the counter since I had a little me time. I was safe here anyway, the master fears the kitchen. The last time he came in here, his clothes accidentally caught on fire. Quite funny really. Even know I almost burst out laughing at the image in my head. When I calmed down I started to daydream. I dreamed of what my life would be if I wasn't in this hell hole. If I weren't here I would be happy. If I weren't here I wouldn't be beaten every day. If I weren't here I wouldn't be hungry. If I weren't here I wouldn't be raped every night.

"GIRL, WHERE IS MY SUPPER AND MY SAKE!" Master yelled out from the dining room, waking me from my daydream. I hurriedly put a bottle of sake, a glass with ice in it, a bowl, a fork, a pair of tongs, Catalina with bacon salad dressing and, of course, the salad on a silver serving platter. I picked it up carefully and pushed through the swinging doors leading to the dinning room from the kitchen. I set down the platter and set up everything. I put the bowl in front of him, the fork to the right of the bowl and the salad and salad dressing a little further up the cherry wood table. I then put the tongs in the bowl and placed the glass to his left, in reach of course. Finally I poured the sake in his glass. I backed up, bowed and got to my knees. I would be in this position till he demanded for the main dish or if he wanted more sake. That's the reason why I'm still holding the bottle of sake in my shaking hands.

"Get me the main this girl." He said. I got up, placed everything on the platter. I hurried through the swinging doors. I placed everything on the counter and took the main dish out of the oven and placed it on the platter. I filled a new glass with some ice which I then placed on the platter. I grabbed a new fork and then grabbed a steak knife. I placed them on the platter. I grabbed a cold bottle of sake from the fridge and closed the door with my foot. I placed the brown bottle on the platter and practically ran to the dining room. I hurried to master's place and place everything on the table. Again I poured him his sake and kneeled near him incase he wanted me to refill his glass. Of course he demanded that I poured him more sake many more times. When he was finished he gave me a nod, telling me to pick up and bring me dessert. I put everything on the platter and again ran out of the room. I took everything off the platter and cleaned it off because I spilt some sauce on it. I quickly opened the fridge door and took out the cheesecake, which I put on the platter. I took out a chilled glass from the freezer and a carton of milk from the fridge. No sake for dessert, only milk for the master. I put it on the platter. I grabbed a long knife and a cake scraper on the platter. I hurried back to the master with the tray. I repeated the same procedure like the last times. When he was finished, he ate the whole cake by the way; he leaned back in his chair and grunted in satisfaction. He nodded and I started to pick everything up. I hid my proud smile. That little grunt meant that my meal surpassed expectations. I brought everything in the kitchen and washed all the dishes. My pride was short lived when I hear my master yell out,

"Slut, get in here! I'm in need of you!"

I cringe. I knew all he wanted from me, my body. I slowly walked to his chamber, fear in my every step. I didn't want to go there. I wanted to curl up in a little ball and never see him again. I slowly opened his chamber's door. Master Ogawa was lying on the bed. He was under the covers and I'm sure he was naked under those covers. He stared at me, waiting. I was frozen in place, wishing to be anywhere else in the world. Hell, I would even rather be six foot under. I slowly started to undress and when I was naked I crawled into the monster's bed.

I sighed and laid my head on my crossed arms. I was leaning against my window. My wet hair blew a bit in the gentle breeze. My skin was sensitive and red after my shower. I had a shower right away after the little "session" and I had rubbed my skin raw, trying to rid myself of his sent and the dirtiness. I almost started cry again from the memory. I held back the tears, tired of crying. One single tear slid down my face as I looked up at the twinkling stars. I saw a streak of light go by. A shooting star! I closed my eyes and started to wish upon the star. I wished that someone, anyone, would take me away from this horrible place. I would even settle for a partly normal life. I slowly opened my eyes when I was finished. I bit back a startled scream. Unblinking red eyes stared straight at me.

Ok this is my first story so please no flames. Constructive criticism and comment are appreciated. BTW I will only update if I get review so you know what to do


	2. Free At Last

_**Take Me Away**_

_**Free At Last**_

_**Disclaimer: Look at chap.1**_

_One single tear slid down my face as I looked up at the twinkling stars. I saw a streak of light go by. A shooting star! I closed my eyes and started to wish upon the star. I wished that someone, anyone, would take me away from this horrible place. I would even settle for a partly normal life. I slowly opened my eyes when I was finished. I bit back a startled scream. Unblinking red eyes stared straight at me._

PS. Italics are thoughts and "h" is talking.

I opened my mouth to scream like any normal person would do. The scream never left my lips as the red eyed being jumped through my wide open window. A slightly pale hand snaked around my head and covered my mouth. Of course the next thing I do is try to get away and that worked for about, I don't know 3 seconds. The red eyed being, no guy now that I'm pressed up to his body I knew, pressed me up to a wall.

_No use squirming now, the guy was more than twice my size. Although that isn't a hard feat since I am smaller than anyone I met. Oh shit huge ass walking fish jumping through my window! WTF, I've got to be dreaming!_

"Hell there are more guards than I thought. This place is crawling with them" blue fish said.

"Take her she may be of use to us. She may know where he is." Red eyed guy said.

I fell hard against fishy when the red eyed guy pushed me. Holy shit, he is fucking tall! OMG now I'm freaking out! This guy could crush me with his pinky. What the hell are these guys doing here? Then it hit me. There here to kill master Ogawa. Shit, shit, shit! I heard about these people. Akatsuki. Last time they were sent to kill another master, no one survived. Not the master or any of the servants. Yes, I started to freak out. Who wouldn't, I was about to die. I never had a chance to live my life. Why does life hate me?

"Looks like this little thing is going to lead us to him. I killed all the other servants. Fuck this place is a goddamn maze. I already got lost twice in this fucking place." Fishy rambled on and on. _God, he has really bad breath. Someone, please give him a mint. _My thoughts and fishy's rambling got cut off by red eyed guy.

"Kisame, shut up."

Well fishy has a name then. Well good for him. Even an evil murderer has a name while I'm not fit to have one. Not fair.

"Girl, show us where your master is, if you want to live"

Well fuck them. They probably said that to every other 'guide' they picked up. I'll die if I lead them to master Ogawa and I'll die if I don't. Wait if they killed all the servants then all the guard are dead too. I can get away by going through some secret passage ways. Who said servants are idiots. It's a good thing I thought myself to show only the emotions that I wanted to show. So I only showed pure, undiluted terror. Not a hard feat I tell you.

"No funny business kid or else this kunai will be going through your throat" I'm sure that both of them would do it without a second thought. _What did I get myself into? Why didn't I just commit suicide when I had the bloody chance?_ I only told them "This way" and started to lead them to the west side of the mansion. This side had the most escape routes, well hidden ones at least. They didn't know that, thank kami-sama for that. I was also sure that the master was here too. Maybe I can get them to attack master first then I can get away. Dang it, that won't work. Fuck it all, I'll wing it. Whenever I get a chance to get away, I'll take it however slim it is. I led them down a hallway that suddenly came to a dead end.

"The fuck, are you trying to get us lost or are you protecting your stupid master!" Kisame growled.

Okay that made me mad. No way in hell would I protect that monster.

"There is no way in hell I would protect that disgusting shit. Personally I'm thanking you for ridding the world of that monster. The reason why I led us here is because there is a secret passage behind that statue. I swear he's down there." Wow, that was the most I said at once in over a year. _Shit, I'm going to die! I pissed them off way too much. NOOOOO! I don't want to die! I'm way too young! I…_ my thoughts got cut off by Kisame's booming laughter. He's laughing, not hitting or killing me. WTF?

"Now, this girl has spunk. She'd make an okay ninja, don't you think Itachi?" Wow big blue guy thinks I would make a good ninja. That's the first time somebody actually thought I was worth something. This guy went up a few places in my favorite person scale. _Wait did he say Itachi? As in Itachi Uchiha? I'm soooooo going to die! How could I NOT notice the sharingan. Fuck I'm never going to get away_. _Relax, don't show any new emotions and don't demoralize yourself. You will get away and live a long and happy life. Maybe._

"Lead on girl" _Oh shit, Itachi is talking to me! Okay don't freak out, don't freak out!_ I walked next to the statue on the left side of the hallway. I tried to push the statue out of the way but remember I'm extremely skinny and short so the statue moved soooo much.

"I can't move it but the passage way is behind here. Then we have to follow him through a maze of tunnels" Okay my plan is working, so far.

"You have to be kidding me! More mazes! I swear we better never get a mission like this again! Out of the way girl, I'll push this thing out of the way." I'm guessing this guy the brute strength kind of person.

"Wait, Kisame did you say that you killed everyone?" Itachi asked in his silky smooth voice. Now I heard it too, running footsteps a few hallways down.

"Guessed I missed one." Kisame sounded so disappointed. I had to suppress a shudder. Okay he goes down a few place in my favorite person scale.

"I'll deal with it. You keep trying to get that statue to move." Without waiting for a response, Itachi ran down the hall and the darkness surrounded him. I walked to the other side of the hallway next to the other statue and sat down next to it.

"Okay statue move!" He said as he pushed with all his might. It started to inch across and the opening started to show itself. _Now or never._ What the two akatsuki members didn't know, there was another secret passage behind the statue I was leaning against. I slipped into that passage. It was barely big enough so the men shouldn't be able to follow me. Just as I slipped in Itachi came back and quickly threw a kunai at me. It hit me all right, in the leg. Well there goes my slow decent into the passage. I couldn't help it but scream on the way down. Did I mention that the passage is a straight drop? I landed hard and wanted to just curl up and wait for the pain to stop but I couldn't incase Itachi or Kisame tried to kill me. I crawled to the opening, to safety THEN collapsed.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around at my surroundings. OMG I shouldn't be resting, I've got to get out of here! I started to move forward again but I hissed in pain. _Oh right, the kunai in my thigh._ I reached down and ripped the kunai out. The width of the kunai and I would be way too wide for the passage. I kept the kunai in my right hand even though I'm sure it would be useless to me. I started to crawl forward again with a fierce scowl of pain on m face. _I will live. I will live. I will live._ That was the only thoughts running through my head. I finally got to the end of the passage and pushed on the rusty grate hiding the opening from the eyes of the servants. Well it didn't hide it from my eyes. I pulled by body out of the darkness into more darkness. _Huh. I guess I slept the whole day away. Oh well, that's that._ I slowly stood up, keeping my weight off my left leg. I limped forward but then stopped. I had no place to go. I had no clue what was outside the city walls. _Ok, I really need to make better plans._ I turned around in a full circle and decided to go south.

**FIVE DAYS LATER**

I walked, no limped, through a bright green forest. I thank kami that I never met up with anyone that wanted to do me harm. My stomach growled, again. I was following a river so I had a good source of water but I never had anything to eat in days. I was ready to eat anything that was thrown at me, as long as it wasn't poisonous. I sighed and leaned against a tree. Hopelessly I slid down the tree trunk. I looked down at my thigh. I was sure that the wound was infected and it hurt like a SOB. I stifled a sob. After all this, death by starvation has decided to visit me. I should have stayed with the akatsuki members. At least then death would have some fairly fast. But noooo I had to be stubborn. Now I was going to pay for it. Maybe I should drown myself, it would be faster…. _No, I'm going to live!_ I pushed myself up and continued to follow the river in a daze.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

I was still in my daze when I heard a voice.

"Hey you, halt! Let's see your papers." It was a guard that called out to me but my brain just didn't register it so I continued to limp forward.

"Hey I told you to halt!" He grabbed my wrist as I walked past him and pulled me back.

I'm guessing that's when I passed out because when I woke, I was in a hospital. I tried to sit up but a commotion outside my door drew my attention. Threw the window I saw a blonde boy running away form a pink haired girl. He was getting away till he looked back then he smashed through my door.

"Naruto, we're not supposed to run around in a hospital! Now look at what you did. I'm very sorry ma'am." _Wow pinky saying sorry to me. Huh._

"Naruto, say sorry!" Okay pinky is getting scary.

"Sorry Miss ummmmm, what's your name?" Blondie looked sheepish. Name, well that's easy to answer.

"I don't have a name…" I'm guessing they could barely hear me because I whispered as low as I could.

"Well that answers my first question. Now where did you come from?" This very imposing looking woman with blonde hair asked me.

"Hello Lady Tsunade. We were just leaving, right Naruto?" Pinky said to Naruto in a sickly sweet voice.

"Right, bye Granny Tsunade and white haired girl!" Okay, he's really too happy for my taste.

"Okay, I ask again, where do you come from?" She said in a gentle mothering tone.

"I come from Master Ogawa's mansion." I'm free. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm free and I could live life without fear. I'll admit to it, I started to cry like a little baby. Tsunade left with a grave expression, leaving me to cry away all my pain for the first time in my life. **I was free!**

I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I'm going to try to update each weekend but no promises. I'm a really busy girl. Please review if you likey


End file.
